She'll be mine
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: En todo soy perfecto, soy arrogante, lo sé, pero soy sincero al decir que no encuentro errores en mí y los demás tampoco, soy como una celebridad en este instituto. Pero, cada vez que aparece la Hyuuga frente a mí...


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: She'll be mine - Ella será mía.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: One-shot nacido de un golpe de inspiración, denle una oportunidad.**

* * *

**She'll be mine.**

Soy uno de esos malditos bastardos que tiene chicas y chicas a su alrededor como si fueran insectos, soy uno de esos malditos bastardos que son perfectos en todo, inteligente, apuesto, millonario, tengo la personalidad de un cubo de hielo: Frío y duro; pero, lastimosamente para mí existe una debilidad, así como para el hielo es el calor para mí es nada más y menos que la "ratona ciega" de Hyuuga Hinata.

Ratona ciega… un estúpido apodo de las chicas que se consideran populares, según ellas la Hyuuga es un ratón de biblioteca pues la chica se la pasa leyendo libros algo que a mi parecer es bastante atractivo, una mujer con inteligencia es apta para mí. Además tiene lindo ojos, son únicos, sólo su familia los posee, son de un gris tan claro que parecen blancos, tan puros como ella…

En todo soy perfecto, soy arrogante, lo sé, pero soy sincero al decir que no encuentro errores en mí y los demás tampoco, soy como una celebridad en este instituto. Pero, cada vez que aparece la Hyuuga frente a mí trato de parecer más "cool" y lo único que termino haciendo es ganarme su odio.

Grandioso…

Cuando estoy cerca de ella me pongo tan nervioso, es apestoso tener la maldita sensación de las "mariposas", me siento tan cursi que evito verla a la cara, paso por su lado y a la final ella termina chocando. Me gusta su torpeza, su inocencia, tiene dos amigos con los que pasa más tiempo pero ellos están en otra clase, he intentado acercármele pero siempre termino arruinándolo.

¿Quién diría que el perfecto Uchiha Sasuke no lo era?, soy como una chica enamorada, uhg… me odio.

Pero, no siempre podré seguir siendo un idiota, algún día deberé confesarle a la chica que en realidad no la fastidio por diversión, que lo hago para llamar su atención. Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo… mi orgullo se siente pisoteado, agh.

Gruñó de nuevo en su asiento, pasó sus pálidas manos entre sus muy azabaches cabellos desordenándolos una vez más añadiéndoles más rebeldía de la que ya poseen. Bufó molesto ahogando un suspiro de exasperación, levantó la mirada, todos se encontraban en clase, él estaba en la última fila junto a la ventana, ella estaba en la fila siguiente, en el primer puesto, estaban tan lejos pero aun así podía sentir perfectamente su aroma a lirios.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando de nuevo aquellos pensamientos que rayaban lo cursi, de nuevo posó su mirada en ella, su largo cabello oscuro le hacía desear pasar sus dedos entre ellos, sentir su textura, su suavidad.

De nuevo sacudió su cabeza llamando la atención de Naruto quien lo miró extrañado, ignoró la mirada del rubio y de nuevo posó su mirada en la chica quien estudiaba calmadamente. _Ratona Hyuuga… me estoy volviendo loco…_

Chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose una vez más estúpido, suspiró fuertemente, se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de sus compañeros, entre ellos estaba ella quien le miró un poco intimidada al notar que él la miraba. Avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos, caminando lentamente se posó junto al asiento que le pertenecía a ella, la chica le miró con sorpresa al igual que todos los de la clase.

– Eh, Sasuke, si no tienes nada que hacer toma asiento… - Soltó Kakashi quien sostenía entre su mano uno de sus muy conocidos libros de Ichi ichi paradise. – Hmp. – Bufó ignorando por completo al mayor. – Hyuuga… - Ésta brincó en su asiento, no sólo por la imponente voz del chico, también porque todos en la clase los miraban. – Sé mi novia. – El silencio en aquella clase fue sepulcral, ella se quedó en blanco después de escuchar aquella propuesta tan directa.

Entonces, luego de procesar por algunos segundos aquella oración su rostro tomó su habitual tono rojo siendo producto de la extrema vergüenza. - ¿Q-Q-Qué? – Tartamudeó bastante sorprendida.

– Nada de qué, ya lo decidí, será mi novia y punto. – Aclaró el joven de diecisiete años quien con su mirada le daba a entender que no había réplicas.

- ¿P-Porqué?, ¿a-acaso esto es una broma? – Preguntó aún conmocionada.

- ¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?, yo no juego con algo tan serio, Hyuuga. – Tragó grueso al ver que el chico hablaba enserio, bajó la mirada bastante avergonzada.

– Pe-Pero yo no soy linda, n-no soy popular, n-no soy divertida…

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. – Soltó él dándose la vuelta. – Además, creo que eres linda. – Y tal como se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta él y se sentó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero eso no significa que todos estuvieran igual, en realidad todos se encontraban bastante shockeados y confundidos.

_¿L-Linda?, ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun piensa que soy linda?_

– Oe, oe, ¿qué fue eso teme?, ¿una confesión en medio de la clase?, ¿quieres matar a tus fans? – El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

– Dos pájaros de un solo tiro, sin fans y con novia. – Soltó dejando ver lo satisfecho que estaba.

– Ella no aceptó ser tu novia teme, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no te rechazará?

– Te equivocas dobe, desde ahora ella caerá ante mí, Hyuuga Hinata será mía… - Susurró viendo con superioridad cómo la chica se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada baja y su rostro encendido.

_Estoy seguro de que ella será mía._

* * *

**Eh,¡hola!, espero es haya agradado mi nuevo escrito, sé que parezco un fantasma en fanfiction pero no quiero ser odiada por quienes me leen D: además la idea nació de repente en mí y pues lo único que pude hacer fue mover mis dedos hasta que surgió esto. ****Creo que estoy obsesionada con el "mía,mía, sólo mía" de Sasuke XDD siempre lo pongo D: soy tan monótona, ¡pero lo amo tanto! D:**

**En fin, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
